When everything comes crushing down, I will be there all along
by charlybitme
Summary: Jade has been going through a rough time for her whole life. But what if she meets a person which makes her realize that sometimes, people just have to go through rough times to notice that in the end, there will always be something good. Will that girl save her from falling? - AU; Not taking place in HA; Might be slightly out of character! Rating might change.
1. The New One

**A/N : **Whoa, I'm back D: God, it's been long. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm giving up on my other story. First of, my writing style has changed (maybe improved?) a lot and I don't really feel like continuing that story since everything seemed so rushed. _However _I started with a new story, which I plan on updating and I kind of have a Beta reader for this (my english teacher lmao, love her), which means I _will _continue this as long as possible. This chapter seems a bit dry, but it's just an introduction to the story (It's already beta'd haha). I have already written the second Chapter, but I don't want to take away too much, I just want to know if this story sounds interesting to you guys, because if it doesn't, I might as well just take it down again. It'd be nice if I get at least a couple of reviews, feedback always helps :) If there are any names mixed up, I'm sorry, I used other names for this story at first, but it seemed like this could be a good Jori story

In other news, this is an AU fic! Just a little warning. It doesn't take place at Hollywood Arts, it's taking place at a normal High School and it's written in Jade's point of view, since I think she could have pretty deep thoughts and I'm trying to point those out.

So here it is, the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The new one**

I believe that everything happens for a reason. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, it just happens, and there is some kind of sick and twisted reason to it. I'm not saying that ill people deserve to be ill, I'm just saying that there _has _to be a reason for it. And I do believe that there's an explanation as to why I am the way I am. There has to be a cause for the way I get treated. I just haven't figured it out yet, but I'm trying. I really am.

So basically, there's this new girl at our school and it seems like everyone likes her, because today everyone seems happier than usual. Maybe that's the reason she came here, to make other people happier. Won't work on me though. It has _never_ worked, nothing could ever make me any happier than I am now. And I'm not necessarily content with everything that's going on in my life right now.

Anyways, let's go back to 'that new girl everyone loves'. I haven't heard that much of her. Some boys said she was 'hot for a sophomore' , some girls said she was really pretty, but no one ever mentioned her personality. Yeah, I get it. It's always about looks, nothing else matters, you can be a complete bitch but everyone ends up saying you're hot or beautiful or whatever. Happens a lot to me. I'm not trying to say that I _am _hot, I'm saying that I'm not the nicest person. Not at all, actually. I've pushed people away from me, because I was scared of getting hurt and now I won't let anyone get close to me. And if someone does get too close, I'll push them away again. It's an infinite circle, it's boring and lonely, but at the same time, it's safer than anything.

So, as I said, she is a sophomore, I'm a junior right now, and the school year started a couple of months ago, so I wonder what she has done to get sent to this school. Maybe she's a little like me, did something bad and has been forced, but from the stuff I've heard about her, it seems like her daddy just got a new job and they had to move. I should stop making assumptions and actually talk to her, but that would be against my rules, so maybe I should drop the subject.

It's a monday. The 8th of October, 2012 to be exact. And I'm driving to school, although I don't want to. Just like every day. Every day is the same, really. But today, it feels like something is going to happen, I don't know what it could be though. Well, besides every girl wondering which boy might ask them out to this dance at the end of October at our school, or the plans they're already making for the parties afterwards, where the real stuff happens. I'm _not _into stuff like that, unless it would be some really awesome Halloween party, but no one seems to care about Halloween. They'll be wearing costumes but none of them is going to fit to the whole reason why Halloween exists. I'll probably end up going to some lame party, just to not get called a freak or loser for not going. I always do that, and everyone believes I'm having fun. Well, guess what? I'm not.

When I arrive at school, I get out of my car, shutting the door behind me. I look up at the building in front of me, this goddamned place I've been going to for two years, learning how truth comes from authority, intelligence is the ability to remember and repeat, accurate memory and repetition are rewarded, noncompliance is punished and learn how to conform intellectually and socially. Not to mention that grades are the most important thing ever. So basically, we haven't learned that much for life.

I sigh and walk through the doors, my combat boots clicking on the floor as I walk through the hallways, which are almost empty. Yeah, I have this bad habit of arriving too late, but no one really seems to care, they don't question it, so I'm fine with it. I stroll to my locker, entering my locker combination and opening it, getting some of my books out before closing it again, running a hand through my hair as I walk to my history class. History. Ugh.

History _can _be quite interesting, but only if you have a teacher who _makes _it interesting. Of course, we do not. That's just my luck. I throw the door to the classroom open, and I can feel every students' eyes on me as I saunter over to one of the desks in the back, plopping down on it and immediately starting to pick at my nails, but I can still feel all their gazes directed towards me. I roll my eyes dramatically and look up "Take a picture, it will last longer!"

A small smirk tugs on the corner of my lips when they all turn away from me and look back at the teacher, a rather old lady with more or less gray hair, her glasses sitting on the edge of her nose and apparently a very bad taste in clothing. "Jade, my dear…" Ugh, I hate it when she calls me her 'dear' "You're late." I sigh heavily, leaning back in my seat and raising an eyebrow. "Oh? So now what? Get used to it, it will happen various of times." She just shook her head, going back to explaining something about the second world war, which seemed even more boring than the first. I wish we'd still have that young, cool teacher who had always used the game 'Assassin's Creed' to explain American history. It was actually quite fun, though unfortunately he had to go back to his old school.

After the seemingly _endless_ rambling of our history teacher, the bell _finally _rings. I quickly get up, grabbing my bag and rushing out of the classroom. Why I was leaving so quickly? Well, we have math after history, which means I'll just _have _to do something to make our math teacher's life miserable. I hate her. And I'm not talking about 'hating' her, I'm talking about literally _loathing _her. The teacher is… She's just a bitch. Simply the way she talks, the way she looks, just everything, it just makes me want to despise her even more. Yes, I do have more reasons for it and the list gets longer with each day.

I dash towards math class, leaning against the wall next to the door, and slowly opening the wooden entry a little, peaking through the small gap. No one's in there yet so I quickly look around myself before slipping into the classroom, quietly closing the door before walking up to the desk, biting my lip as I pull open one of the drawers, looking through the papers but not finding anything interesting. I end up looking through every drawer, getting frustrated because I just know if I stay in here for too long, I'll get caught. Which will result in me getting detention. Not that I'd go anyway, but that's not the point. I push my hands through my hair, thoughtfully chewing on my lip. Damn, I totally forgot about my scissors… Sometimes I really do disappoint myself. I quickly reach into my back pocket, pulling out a sharp pair of scissors and kneeling down next to the teacher's chair. I hurriedly loosen the screws of the piece of furniture with skilled hands, before swiftly getting up and darting to one of the desks in the back, dropping down in my seat and breathing a little heavier from all the running in the past minutes.

Just then, I can hear the door open, our slim, young, blonde teacher slipping into the classroom, stopping in her tracks when she sees me and raising both of her eyebrows. "Why are _you_ here so early?" You could hear her own hate showing again, it happens way too often if you ask me. I cross my legs, shrugging lightly as my eyes go up and down her body, in a judging way. She's wearing tight blue jeans, black boots which almost reach her knees and a beige turtleneck. She's using hair clips to keep her medium length hair out of her face. God, how I hate the way she looks. She seems like a little school girl, especially with the way she acts. When she's upset, she just angrily stomps on the floor and talks in her childlike voice, it's annoying. "You're just late." I mutter back, not really giving her any attention as she walks to her desk in silence, probably debating with herself whether or not she should start arguing with me. But when she starts getting out her things, I know she decided against it. Great choice. I grab my bag and get some books out, placing them on the desk and only looking up when I notice students walking in.

I watch the teenagers take their seats, my eyes lingering on a quite good looking girl, not that I'd ever admit it out loud. She has shoulder length brown and slightly curled hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin and the most perfect cheekbones I've ever seen. The brunette is actually fairly beautiful, especially with that bright smile of hers. Maybe she's the new one? Nah, I probably just haven't noticed her yet. Ugh, I should stop thinking so much and try to focus. I avert my eyes from the girl, but I can see her sitting down at the desk next to me out of my peripheral vision. I bite my lip, staring down at my notebook, trying not to pay too much attention to her and completely missing what Ms. Larson, our math teacher, just told us. "…So, I'd like to introduce you all to the new girl at our school. Dawn, could you come up front please?" Now I'd finally get to see the new one everyone was talking about. And then Ms. Larson is going to sit down on her chair. And it will collapse underneath her. God, I love it. I look up when the tan girl next to me stands up "Sure!" Oh my god, she _is _the new girl. No wonder everyone was talking about her like that, geez. She smiles shyly as she stands in the front of the classroom and rubs the back of her neck as she speaks "Uh, my name is Tori Vega, I'm 16 years old and I went to Sherwood before I got here." _Tori Vega_, huh? That name totally fits her. "Thank you Tori, you can sit back down." She nods and walks back to her desk, smiling at me as she sits down. I look at her for a few moments, trying to fight back a small smile. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"So, as you know, today's lesson is going to be abou- Aah!" Mrs. Larson screeches when she sits down on the chair with the loosened screws, the chair crashing down underneath her and she ends up on the floor. A wide smirk breaks out on my lips, a couple of students looking shocked, others trying to fight back their laughter. I look over at Tori, who's obviously trying to hold back any sort of amused expression, attempting to cover it up with a shocked look on her face, but failing miserably. I glance at the front of the classroom again, where one of the teacher's pets is helping Ms. Larson up, apparently she isn't hurt. Sadly. She smoothes down her shirt, growling slightly "Who was that?" Everything gets quiet. Everyone in the room turns their head to look at me. They know. Dawn looks around confused, her eyes finally settling on me as well and she whispers "Was that you?" I grin slyly and give her a small nod, but I don't look at her, too focused on the furious teacher. "Jade. Was that you?" A small chuckle falls from my lips and I slightly shake my head. "Oh Ms. Larson… When wasn't it me? You should know me by now. I would be a _little _more careful if I was you." She puts her hands on her hips, gazing into my eyes with that _look _which I hated so much, her eyes showing anger and confusion at the same time. She basically looks like a three year old kid that just didn't get what it wanted. Shit happens. "I'll have to punish you for this. You're going to help with the decorations for the dance on Halloween." She announces and I groan slightly, dropping my head back. "Ugh! No, forget it!" When I look back at the blonde teacher, she smiles, but it's not the good kind of smile, it's this sick and almost sadistic smile she always gets, when she punishes me. "Yes, Jade. There's no way you'll get out of it." I huff in annoyance, staring down at my notebook when she begins with the lesson, as if nothing happened. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and look to my right.

"Hey uh Jade, right? Um, if you don't want to go alone to that decorating thing, I can come with you if you'd like." Tori smiles warmly at me and I roll my eyes "No, thanks. I'm fine." She pouts slightly, but she doesn't give up just yet. "Come on, it will be fun! Maybe we'll get to know each other better and get friends…" Oh no, not this again. They'll want to be your friend so badly but in the end, they'll betray you just like everyone else did. I don't want that to happen again, it wasn't one of the best experiences I've made in my life. So, no thank you. "Look, you can come if you want to, I really couldn't care less. But we're _not _friends and we'll _never _be. Got that?" She shrugs, grinning as she leans back in her seat. Something was wrong about that grin… It seems a little smug… Too smug if you ask me. "Yeah, sure Jade. We'll see about that."

I let out a soft sigh, looking at Ms. Larson who is writing some formulas down on the whiteboard. This is going to be a long month, the school is making a big deal out of that stupid dance, which means hard work, staying here longer than usually and of course, avoiding Tori, who seems like she could make problems, even if she doesn't intend to.

* * *

**A/N : **Loved? Liked? Hated? Tell me what you think!


	2. The Fight

**Sorry for the mix-up of the names! I fixed it!**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there again, as I said, I'll upload more of this story, this chapter isn't beta'd yet, but it will be soon and since this is a more interesting chapter, I hope you'll like it. It's just a little glimpse at the home life of Jade and all that kind of stuff. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I'll try to write it as soon as I can and I'll also continue my other story (It should have been just acting) since so many of you asked :)

Also: Here are the shout-outs!

**Reviews:** _TimelessReader , Jeremy Shane , Guest (Whoever you are, thanks to you too! :D)_

**Likes & Follows**: _morphgreen , Dragoness114 , TimelessReader , BreakfastAtAriz , taylormurphy01 , Xxdimples13Xx  
_  
Thanks to all of you, you're the best!

Anyways, let's continue!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The fight**

There are times where I think everything is going to be fine and there are other times, where I think nothing will ever change, and I'll always be like this. And then there are those times, where I feel like everything is going great and then suddenly, something happens and everything crashes. Just like today.

I had decided to skip one of my classes, so I have some free time which I can spend at home before going to that stupid dance preparation thingy. I _still _can't believe Tori actually offered me that she could come too. Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with that girl. Why the hell did she do that? It isn't like I was throwing myself at her, no, it was the opposite, really. Even so I was trying to avoid her, even _telling _her we'd never be friends, she didn't give in. And I have no idea why.

I'm currently driving home, I'd only have study hall anyways, so no one's going to care that I'm not there. I turn up the music, trying to clear my thoughts as I stare ahead on the road, a soft sigh falling from my lips. There's something about Tori, I just don't know what and I'm not sure if I ever want to find out. I don't trust people easily and I'm not letting myself get hurt by someone, who seems like they could easily be the most popular student at school, trying to play the innocent card, so no one finds out what kind of bitch they really are. I've had that happen to me too often.

I pull up in front of my rather large house and climb out of the car, shutting the door behind me before walking up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. "I'm home!" I call out, knowing my father is probably in his office. I shake my head slightly and slip off my leather jacket before hanging it into the wardrobe. I'm about to make my way upstairs when I hear my dad's voice "Jadelyn!" I roll my eyes "On my way!" I respond, knowing exactly he wants me to go into his office. Dad's and I's relationship isn't necessarily the best, it probably couldn't even be described as father-daughter relationship. He doesn't care about me at all, he actually hates everything I do, but I just try to ignore it. I stay here to eat and sleep, though I try to be somewhere else whenever I can.

I make my way upstairs and to my dad's office, not even bothering to knock on the door as I make my way inside, plopping down in the chair opposite of him and crossing my arms "What?" I ask without showing any interest in him or whatever the hell he wants. "Your math teacher called." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, she's never called before, but I've done much more worse than that little prank I played on her today.

"Oh. What did she say?" I bite the inside of my cheek, I know exactly she didn't call because I'm outrageous in math and I'm sure she said something about the way I treat her in class, my bad grades which I haven't told my dad about yet, or what had happened today. "She told me that you're one of her worst students." Shit. "And that you have to help with the preparations for the dance at the end of october." I roll my eyes and lean back, huffing slightly.

"Yeah, I know. Look dad, I'm sorry, won't happen again, blah blah, can I go now? I have to be at school in 45 minutes." He shakes his head and looks down for a moment, staying silent for a few seconds, obviously thinking about something "No, Jade. I'm _sick _of seeing you failing in school, I'm sick of teachers telling me, how you're never listening in class, unless it's English, I'm so sick of noticing how you treat other people!" His voice gets a little louder and a small growl rumbles in my chest.

"You want to know what _I'm _sick of?" I hiss through my teeth, narrowing my emerald eyes at him and watching every expression on his face. His eyebrows shoot up and he gives me a curt nod "Enlighten me." He says it so sarcastically, so… sickeningly sweet, as if he'd actually care. I _hate _this, I've always hated talking to him, but fighting with him was a _lot _worse. Our 'conversations' often turn into screaming matches. Sometimes I win, but most of the times, he does. Because he's the parent. He's the father, he's the man in this family. Not for me.

"I'm _sick _of seeing and hearing all the fights between you and mom, I'm sick of locking myself up in my room, turning up the music and just letting the tears flow. I've listened enough to your fights and I'm fucking sick of it! Ever noticed that my grades changed drastically after you two started fighting that bad?" I'm about to continue when my dad cuts me off.

"Oh come on, Jade, it's not like you do _anything _for your grades! When you come home, you only talk about either English or how shitty your teachers in your other classes are! You spend all the time on your laptop and that's what _I _don't appreciate." I scoff and bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming at him. I don't want to scream at him _just _yet, I actually don't want us to raise our voices at all, but I'm sure it's going to happen. It always does.

"I'm spending all the time on my laptop because it keeps me distracted! I get to talk to other people, nicer people than around here, people who _understand_. Dad. Just think about it. I wouldn't have done all of this if you wouldn't have done all of that… that _shit _with mom and me!" He clenches his jaw and sits up straight "I don't know what you're talking about." My father mumbles and I roll my eyes dramatically.

"You're a control freak! She was out with a _friend_ and the next month, both of you were fighting and you were asking what she did on the 23th of August at 11.30 pm and _god_, how the fuck would you know the date and exact time, what the hell are you?!" I'm shouting at him now, a single tear running down my cheek, but I wipe it away angrily. All these words he had said to my mom have affected me as well, have _hurt_ me as well, and I can't forgive him, just like she isn't able to. And I understand that.

"She's obviously cheating on me! With that damn drummer where she had taken a few lessons! She's always deleting her texts, deleting her calls, everything, I can't even read her emails anymore and she's only been doing that since I have accused her of cheating!" I bury my face in my hands at his words, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Are you freaking _crazy_?! Mom would _never_ cheat on you and you should know that, you should know _her_, you've known her longer than I have and you still can't get it in your head that she'd never ever do anything like that, not as long as she's in a relationship!" I'm fuming, I've heard all of their fights and right now, I'm just basically letting all this built up frustration and anger out and this feeling of being lonely, of feeling like no one could ever heal those scars my parents' have left in my heart and brain, all those scars I'm not letting anyone see. Even if they're just mental. "It was her drum teacher, of course she likes him and if they're friends, so what? Just because it's one of her guy friends, doesn't mean she's having sex with him. She could also cheat on you with a woman, you know that, right?" I sigh, of course he doesn't know, he's never looked at it that way. "But she'd never do it."

"She told me she doesn't love me anymore! She said she only sees friendship when she looks at me and it's been like that for two years now, I'm still thinking she's cheating and no one convince me otherwise! Besides, this is actually a conversation only your mother and I should have, you shouldn't get involved in this. However, I'd absolutely _love _to hear your problems with me, because I have no idea why in heavens you hate me so much." A small smirk tugs on the corner of his lips and that smirk tells me he's winning, that sly grin tells me he doesn't care, he never does.

"Why I 'hate' you so much?" A dry laugh falls from my lips "You're _never_ at home! And you never have been, you're always at work, you've _never_ been a real father to me! It wouldn't matter if you would move out, 'cause it wouldn't make any difference!" Tears were streaming down my face as I yelled the words at him, knowing I've crossed the line, but honestly, right now I really don't give a fuck.

"_What?…" _He stares at me in disbelief, his emotions changing from regret, to sadness and then full on anger. "Get out of here. _Now._ I don't want to hear anything like that _anymore_. You'll go help with the preparations for the school dance and I don't want to see you before you're done with that. Which means…" He glances at the clock "You'll have to be home at 8. No second earlier, no second later." My eyes widen at the time "But mom's coming home at six and only staying for one and a half-" He shakes his head, growling slightly "You were the one who got herself into trouble, you pay for the consequences."

I huff and push myself off of the chair, stomping out of his office and going to my room, immediately getting my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. I don't care that I look like such a mess right now and everyone will be able to tell I was crying. I just want to get out of here. I walk to the hallway of our house, pulling on my boots and leather jacket before going out of the house and to my car, slipping inside. I start the car and drive off, immediately turning on the radio and groaning when I hear the song that was playing right now. It's from one of my favorite bands, but it hurts so much to be listening to it, especially right now.

_"Father, father, tell me where have you been?_

_It's been hell not having you here,_

_I've been missing you so bad_

_And you don't seem to care." _

Another tear slips out of my eye as I begin humming softly to the song, trying to pull myself together as I drive to school.

_"Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?" _

I immediately turn the radio back off. It's too much to handle right now, it's probably better to just sit here in silence.

I was focusing on the road the whole ride to school, trying to not let my mind distract me. I don't want to get into an accident right now, though that would just be my luck. When I climb out of the car, quickly wiping at my eyes again and taking a deep breath, I see a few other cars on the parking lot of school. I wonder if Tori will keep her promise.

I make my way into the school building and immediately go to the cafeteria, where the dance will be set up. All eyes land on me as I enter the room and I nervously nibble on my bottom lip, my boots clacking as I make my way across the room. A girl with brown hair looks up and locks gazes with me. Tori.

She runs up to me with a wide smile on her face "Jade! You actually…" She trails off when she notices how awful I look and frowns deeply "Jade… Are you okay?" She asks softly and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." I sigh deeply and follow her to the desk she was working on, slightly digging my fingernails into my own palms as I do so. I hate the way I can feel their gazes boring into me, it makes me more insecure with every second. "Let's just get to work…" I add as I glance up at Tori who gives me an understanding look and a slight now, although I don't think she understands at all, unless she can stare into my soul with those deep, dark brown eyes of hers.

"Alright, so… Let's start with the banners."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, how was it? The song I used was by _Sleeping with Sirens _and it's called _A Trophy's Father, Trophy Son. _I think you now kind of have an idea where this story is going maybe? ;) I have loads of ideas and I'd love some reviews, just to see if anyone's interested in this story at all, if not, I'll take it down again and just forget about it haha.

Review and I'll love you forever! x3


End file.
